The Waitress
by peanut-butter-mouse
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia get a job after graduating high school, the other cook in the back know's somebody that's as accident prone as a blind monkey, What happens when Annabeth and THAT person meets? AH :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own. . . *pause for dramatic effect* PJO. *sighs* NOBODY TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT HOUSE OF HADES! I HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY FRIEND TO READ IT FIRST, BECAUSE I'M BORROWING IT FROM HER!**

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's POV:

"Annabeth, we're going to be late for work!" My best friend Thalia Grace yelled at me. After we graduated High School, our parents' told us that we had to earn our own money for college. So Thalia and I started to work at the local Cafe. Thalia was one of the best cook's behind the counter and I was made the only waitress. Whoo, this is just my life. You see it's a smaller Cafe with only a couple of booths and a counter that can sit 8 people comfortably. When we took the jobs we didn't know we'd only have one other worker with us. Yes, only one other worker. His name's Nico Di Angelo, he has dark brown eyes that are almost black, olive-toned skin color, his hair's a really deep brown color, and he always wears black. He even got Mr. Brunner to let him wear a full body black apron. Thalia is an interesting person by the way, she has jet black hair with electrifying blue eyes to help complement her face, she has blue streaks in her hair that match her eyes and she always wears black like Nico, except she doesn't care if she wears a full body white apron.

"Okay Thalia, I'm up!" I yelled at her. I know what you're thinking. Didn't she just say you're going to be late, yet you're just waking up. In truth it doesn't take me long to get ready for work. I just pull my blonde hair into a ponytail, and put on my clothes for work. I wear a blue dress that reaches just above my knees with shorts underneath in case I have to kneel to clean something up. I had to wear a cream colored apron that started at my waist and went to the end of my uniform. I have a major dislike for heels so I wear blue flats with the uniform. Then the last thing I put on to complete the outfit are my glasses. Sigh. I ran down the hallway to Thalia (we share an apartment) and we went to open the door at the same time. Right when we opened the door someone wasn't paying attention and ran right into our door and feel backwards onto the ground.

"Ouch, what'd I hit?" His friend that had distracted him was turned away and was trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to escape his mouth. I held my hand out to the person that Thalia and I had hit with the door.

"You _ran into_ a door." Thalia answered the guy that I was helping up. His friend burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Nico." The guy said, _Nico, Nico, Nic-oh!_

"Hey Nico." The friend turned around and noticed that it was in fact Thalia and I.

"Hey Thalia, Annabeth." Nico said to us, his face a not giving any emotions.

"So. . . this is awkward and we'll be late. . . so let's go Annie!" Thalia told me then she started to walk away.

"Thalia I've told you before DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" I yelled the last part at her since she was halfway down the hallway to the elevator. "Are you okay?" I asked the still un-named person.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ego's taken a punch though. It's been a total of. . . Nico, what time did I go to sleep last night?" The person with green eyes (I just saw what color's his eyes were when he talked to me) asked Nico.

"You can't even count that Percy, this morning right when you woke up you ran into your own door." Nico said smirking.

"Shut up. So, how long has it been since I've ran into something. Or the time in-between me running into my door this morning and me running into that door just now." He asked Nico. I'll call him Green.

"Like **(A/N:I have a note at the bottom about this word)** four minutes." Nico answered.

"Well see you at work Nico! I don't want Thalia to go without me!" I yelled since I was practically running towards the elevator where Thalia had been waiting for me.

"Well it took you long enough!" Thalia told me. I just smiled and laughed, thinking of Green.

**Okay so for the A/N for the word Like. It's actually a joke for a different fanfiction that I had just read called Anything Goes In Fanfiction by xXGrayGuitar14Xx** **(It's really good!)**

**So I guess I wanted to put out something new because I'm waiting for my beta to finish going over the next chapter of Roommates and I have ANOTHER story that I'm actually going to try to write out before updating and maybe fixing some mistakes. So that's what's been going on. Oh yeah, I'm sick at the moment. I want to tear my throat out because whenever I swallow there's this SHARP pain in the back of my throat. Grr, sickness.**

**Peace out and all that demigodish-ness, Fly on, and. . . yeah I'm done. **

**~peanut-butter-mouse**


End file.
